


Drink With Me, Sleep With Me

by ivanolix



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Femslash, Porn, Season/Series 03, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-01
Updated: 2009-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanolix/pseuds/ivanolix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally written for the "Lost Year" fanfic challenge over at <a href="http://bsg-femslash.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://bsg-femslash.livejournal.com/"><b>bsg_femslash</b></a> .</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drink With Me, Sleep With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the "Lost Year" fanfic challenge over at [](http://bsg-femslash.livejournal.com/profile)[**bsg_femslash**](http://bsg-femslash.livejournal.com/) .

Sharon could tell the way that Kara glanced around the ship that she’d had no idea just how quiet things had gotten. Sharon hadn't left her cell since the exodus to New Caprica, but she didn't need to. Apart from Karl's reports, she could just feel the emptiness of the Galactica. The ship had been gutted, and the remaining stillness was not at all Kara's style.

"Karl's taking his leave down on the planet," Sharon opened.

"Kind of pathetic of him, right?" Kara asked, a quirky smile of sympathy gracing her face. "So, you needed someone to talk to?"

Sharon smiled, walking to her one cupboard in this brig cell. "Actually, I demanded he go." With a nonchalance that only truly showed at times like this when the guards were gone, she pulled out the half bottle of ambrosia and two crystal shot glasses, holding them up to Kara.

Kara's eyes brightened, but as they both walked toward the low chairs and table, she said, "So, is that a good sign, since you're supposed to marry him in a couple days?"

"Yeah," said Sharon, the smile of anticipation and confidence on her face as she set the drink down on the table with a clink. "He's not allowed anywhere near my bachelorette party."

Kara, about to take her seat, froze and collapsed into it with a thud. "Hmm?"

Sharon took her seat with much more grace, leaning into the chair-back. "Yes, bachelorette party."

Kara groaned. "Damn, Sharon, how'd you get me in on this?"

"Just drink, Kara," Sharon said with a roll of her eyes. "You know it was Karl’s idea."

"Yeah, he would, wouldn't he?" Kara muttered with a sprite's grin, slumping comfortably in the chair.

He knew that Kara was the only one willing to stay alone in the room with Sharon the Cylon when the guards were far outside.

Sharon filled the glasses, the neon liquid tinkling nicely in the crystal. She slid one to Kara, and they tipped back the glasses together.

"Ah," said Kara, as the ambrosia went down. She shook her head slightly. "That's better than I remembered."

Sharon had already poured the next one, and as Kara reached for it Sharon reached in her pocket. She pulled out the hexagonal triad cards and grinned. "So, this isn’t out of your league after all?"

"No gifts, no bows, no party mints," said Kara, nodding as she looked around. "This isn't bad."

"I'm surprised the old man is going along with it," Sharon admitted. "But letting Karl and I get married at all was probably the issue.”

"Hey, no talking about the groom," Kara said, wagging a finger at Sharon. "That belies the whole point." She sat back and downed another shot of ambrosia.

Sharon grinned, looking down to deal the cards.

\--

"This game sucks," Kara said pointedly two hours later, one eyebrow conspicuously disdainful. She let her cards droop, half fumbling for the ambrosia.

"Uh-uh," scolded Sharon, scooting the bottle away from Kara. "My party, my games. You of all people should be able to enjoy something as mindless as slapjack."

"That a challenge, Sharon Valerii?" Kara asked, leaning a little forward in her chair.

Sharon matched the movement. "You bet your damn drunken mouth it is, Kara Thrace," she said, eyes dancing wildly.

Kara snerked, and held up her cards again. "Okay, shoot, tell me the rules."

\--

Sharon squealed as Kara's glass slid across the table towards her.

"Frakkin' cheater," Kara muttered, looking down at the few cards she had remaining.

"Frakkin' cheater who has your glass now, oh yeah," gloated Sharon, waving the shot glass she'd caught before it flew off the table.

Kara ignored her until Sharon gathered up the cards she’d won, adjusted her deck, and flipped over the top card. Kara flicked hers across to the pile Sharon was creating, but by the time Sharon had placed her next one, Kara was leaning over the table intently again.

A few cards flicked back and forth, none of them worth anything. Then, Sharon saw a face, and didn’t hesitate. Kara didn’t either, and their hands slapped down on the table. But Sharon’s was underneath.

“Frak!” Kara exclaimed, throwing herself against the back of her seat.

“And I won again,” said Sharon smoothly, shaking her hand that Kara had slapped on her way to trying to reach the card.

“Of course, you probably have advantage when it comes to reflexes,” Kara commented.

“Not really,” Sharon said. “Strength, yes, but not reflexes.”

Kara looked at her bare handful of cards left, then back up at Sharon. “I just figured something—you know, even with your special abilities, you never could beat me at arm wrestling, could you?”

Sharon paused. “You know, Kara, they don’t work unless you want them to work. It wouldn’t have counted.”

“Sure,” Kara said, smirking.

Even through the pleasant haze of alcohol, Sharon could read Kara like a book. “Sure you just like to be contrary.”

“Sure I don’t think you can prove me wrong,” Kara countered. She deftly ignored Sharon again, leaning across the table for the ambrosia and taking a sip from the bottle.

Sharon let her cards fall, splaying just a little on the table. She leaned over, putting an elbow smack in the middle, arm high and hand open and ready to clasp.

Kara snickered a little, setting the near-empty bottle back down. “Forgot how much fun you are all lubed up,” she said, not exactly slurring her words, but with no enunciator either. She slapped her elbow down behind Sharon’s, putting up her hand.

Sharon grinned and gripped it. “No holds barred? I’ll let you say go.”

Kara’s gaze didn’t waver, eyebrows bouncing up and down. “Just gives me a shorter road to victory.” She paused, gripping Sharon’s hand more firmly. “Go!”

The cell was warm, and they’d already started to sweat a little—now, with muscles flexed, Sharon wondered if it looked like some advert. Kara had lost a little weight since her first return from Caprica, but this downtime had done her good, and her toned arm flexed gorgeously. But Sharon smiled to herself, and focused on the struggle.

Kara didn’t look down, keeping her eyes directly on Sharon’s. Sharon was ready for her. Just as Kara upped the strength with which she tried to push Sharon’s arm to the table, Sharon finally let fly. With more a flick than a grunt of straining muscles, she had Kara’s arm first down touching the table, then, as Kara couldn’t help a small breath of surprise, Sharon whipped Kara’s arm up in a circle. In a second or so, she’d used the arm to flip Kara around and back down onto the table, arm pinned behind her head.

Kara barely caught her breath before Sharon ducked down and took her surprised mouth in a full kiss, the alcohol on their breath mingling.

Sharon saw Kara’s eyes widen, but she only hmmed, and Sharon finished by letting her tongue swipe Kara’s lower lip slowly, enjoying the ambrosia mixed with Kara’s natural taste. She still had Kara’s hand pinned behind her head, had her own body pressed against the human pilot’s.

“Now that was cheating,” Sharon said, smirking.

“Damn right,” said Kara, breathing in. She grinned like a cat. “Waiting this long?”

Sharon laughed mock-evilly, kissing Kara again, who didn’t try to release her hand. She just let her other one snake up Sharon, slipping under the brown tanks and sliding up her side. Sharon sighed happily into Kara’s mouth, and flicked her tongue in appreciation. Kara nipped at it, almost growling back at her.

Sharon paused, almost laughing for fun, and Kara slipped her hand around Sharon’s back and then gave a quick twist, torquing them over. Sharon lost the angle, and Kara had her other hand free, but then the table tipped, and over they went, Kara landing first and cushioning Sharon’s quick flail of limbs as she fell.

Kara’s laugh was almost a cackle, and Sharon just giggled, until the spilled ambrosia from the tipped bottle dripped onto her hair and down her face. Kara scooted up to a more seated position on her elbows, eyes dancing. “Weren’t lying about the reflexes, were you?”

Sharon couldn’t answer before Kara captured her mouth, sucking the fresh ambrosia from her lips. Sharon breathed in sharply, Kara’s scent drowning her nostrils.

“Such a mess,” Kara murmured affectionately, kissing up her cheek where the ambrosia dripped, then letting the tip of her tongue lick all the way across one of Sharon’s eyebrows. She gazed right at Sharon as she pulled back, licking her lips.

Sharon was starting to ache, and she could almost feel Kara’s heat. Kara was right, she’d cheated by waiting this long—they should have made a move hours sooner. Her unconscious glance down to Kara’s belt buckle was not unnoticed by Kara, who glanced up at the window.

“No, the guards are off down the hall for the rest of the evening,” Sharon said, slightly breathless with anticipation.

Kara started tugging at her own tanks then, stripping herself to the simple black bra, but not before Sharon was already half out of her pants as well.

“Too slow?” Kara said, as the pants were thrown aside and Sharon was barely there.

“Yes,” Sharon said honestly, reaching for Kara’s pants, feeling the soft skin and muscle of her legs as she slipped them down. The grey military panties were the hottest thing Sharon had seen in a while, and only the wet fire between her legs could excuse that strange judgment.

“Hot night tonight for someone,” Kara commented, smoothly moving into Sharon’s space, slipping her hands around her back to hook on Sharon’s bra.

“You’d better be ready for it,” Sharon said with a voice that was somehow almost breathless. She nuzzled into Kara’s neck, kissing along her collarbone, trying to pace herself just a little. No reason, except to play at this—and to tease Kara more, because the woman deserved it.

Kara snapped Sharon’s bra loose, her long hands moving forward to slip beneath the black cups. Sharon couldn’t help a small arch, her body tingling even as Kara’s touches were light and caressing. “Hmm,” she murmured to herself, looking up.

Kara kissed her again, her tongue fully into this and no longer playing. Sharon put up her hands, running them through Kara’s hair as she twisted her head into just the perfect position. Kara’s hands on her breasts became more insistent, and Sharon might have squeaked if her mouth had been free as Kara started to roll a nipple between her fingers. The mix of soft skin and mild calluses on those fingers was like ambrosia all of its own, and Sharon arched into it.

She slipped her hands to Kara’s back, feeling the rippling muscle beneath the in-your-face curves, and she let her hands droop down to those panties she’d admired. Beneath them was Kara’s gorgeous ass, and Sharon slipped the panties down as she squeezed it to her.

Kara bit at her tongue, then her lip, and then pushed Sharon back on top of the scattered clothes on the floor. Sharon breathed out as Kara pushed the bra out of the way; her hands still curved around Sharon’s breasts, and her mouth joined those perfect fingers. Sharon gasped, squeezing Kara closer.

In a directed move, Kara ground her hips down onto Sharon’s, putting just a little rotation into it once she was down there. Even through the bits of clothes they still had left, Sharon was swollen and sensitive, and her hands drooped as she forgot what she was doing with them. She closed her eyes, breathing deep, Kara’s mouth and hand on her breasts and her hips grinding sharply into hers.

Sharon was only going to let Kara win this round, though. The intensity of her desire had hit her by surprise, but she reached for focus and found a thread of it. She slipped a little under Kara, sliding a leg between hers, and pushed up into her. Kara barely paused, sucking hard on Sharon’s breast in a way that made Sharon’s breath hiss in, but Sharon didn’t stop.

Kara couldn’t grind down now, not with that kind of pressure. She pulled back a little, and Sharon took her chance, rolling to her side and slipping her fingers under the waistband of Kara’s panties. Kara let go of Sharon’s breast, keeping her hand massaging there but moving attention up to Sharon’s face. Her eyes were intense, swirls of passion and focus that ate through Sharon like fire, and she tried to return the favor, pushing her thumb down on Kara’s clit.

Kara gasped in surprise, her kiss missing Sharon’s mouth and landing on her cheek, then breathing out so that the warm breath brushed Sharon’s ear. Sharon took a gentler route, in theory, brushing her fingertips round the sensitive spot, but still keeping the fierce pressure.

Kara’s focus was split, her cheek pressed against Sharon’s, and one hand slipped from Sharon’s breast and gripped her shoulder. Her breaths were labored, each stroke of Sharon’s sending another one raggedly past her throat, and they were so close that Sharon could almost feel the vibrations. But she didn’t make another sound—no grunt, no moan, no cry.

They lay curled, facing each other, almost entwined on the floor. Kara’s hand still gripped Sharon to her, as she held on as Sharon rubbed and caressed her to an overwhelming passion. Any distance didn’t matter, as Sharon flexed herself, crushing her chest to Kara’s and her hand between them. The pounding of their hearts together, the burning tingle and heat of their bare skin touching, and Kara’s breathing in her ears—Sharon rode the returning wave of arousal with abandon.

Kara’s wave broke first, as finally a low, shuddering cry filled Sharon’s world, and Kara’s nails dug into her shoulder, Sharon’s thumb pressed down hard again as Kara spasmed, and Sharon followed with a gentle caress for the clit. Kara breathed out shakily, her hand loosening on Sharon’s shoulder, her nails no longer sending spikes of desire straight to Sharon.

She didn’t take her time, pushing back against Sharon with the same crushing force, pushing her on her back again and taking her mouth in hers. Sharon was close to losing all focus, and then Kara’s hand was scraping against her lower belly, sweeping downward, and Sharon was gasping again. Kara slid the black panties aside, her long fingers finding Sharon’s now-oversensitive clit, and then slipping past so she could thrust two fingers up into her.

Sharon whimpered, her ambrosia-weakened mind collapsing fully, Kara’s fingers overwhelming her senses. She cried out, head tipped back as Kara’s mouth descended to her neck. She could feel herself pulsing around Kara’s fingers. Lost in the sensation, she closed her eyes and let it take her over.

Kara pressed harder, lips hot and damp against Sharon’s neck. And then, Sharon lost all sense of Kara in a cloud of pleasure and oblivion. She was floating, shaking, her body erupting in wave after wave of mind-shattering satisfaction. Breathing out, she let it fade into something more manageable; she waited for her surroundings to return, for her to land back on solid ground.

She opened her eyes after a few seconds, and the room was there. Kara slipped off her, turning back to her side, and Sharon rolled into her. The heat still pulsated from them, but more slowly.

Kara hmmed quietly, brushing Sharon’s hair back from her neck as they lay curled against each other.

“It was better when we did it in the bunks,” she murmured.

Sharon half-laughed. “That was a long time ago...”

Their sweat started to evaporate, leaving a chill even in the well-heated cell. Sharon shivered first and sat up, reaching for her bra and finding Kara’s instead. Tossing it on Kara’s face as she lay sprawled on the floor, Sharon found her own and slipped back into her tanks and pants. “Get up,” she said, prodding Kara. “It’s time for the gifts and embarrassing sex stories part of the schedule.”

Kara grimaced, but started putting her clothes back on. “You’d better be teasing...”

Sharon laughed. “Yeah. Besides, knowing you, you’d bring up the few stories about me, and I know I don’t want to think about those again.”

“Shampoo,” teased Kara, slipping her pants back on.

Sharon shuddered. “That’s enough, thanks. Hungry?” she called over her shoulder, walking back to the cupboard.

“Starving,” Kara answered, picking herself up off the floor, hair a mess but clothes relatively neat.

“I have a cigar too,” Sharon said, tossing it to Kara.

“You haven’t forgotten what I like,” Kara grinned, slightly lop-sided as she was still pretty drunk.

“Uh-huh, back at ya,” Sharon said, winking as she tipped the table back upright, placing the thankfully unbroken glasses back on it.

Kara sat back in her seat with a sigh, lighting up the cigar and taking in a big puff of smoke. Sharon opened a bag of dried rations, chewing the bit of dried jerky and feeling a bit fuzzy. It was good she’d only brought a half bottle of ambrosia.

Kara glanced at the clock. “You know, you said the guards wouldn’t be back for a few hours,” she said, sending a glance Sharon’s way that was probably no more suggestive than usual, but Sharon could read Kara like a book.

“Nope, too drunk and tired,” Sharon said, chewing her jerky slowly.

Kara shrugged. Then she smiled, thinking back.

Sharon yawned and smiled too. Yet another evening to add to the good times to remember.

“Remember that incident with the Tauron strawberries?” Kara said, drawling almost as if to the ceiling.

Sharon flicked a piece of jerky at her, trying not to smile. “Shut up.”

Kara snickered, and Sharon couldn’t hold her straight face. Oh yeah. Good times.  



End file.
